It All Started With A Look
by XoXEmoAliceCullenXoX
Summary: Beck loved Jade. Jade loved Beck. Simple, right? It was. It was perfect. Well not perfect but it was perfect for them. Then Tori had to come in&change Beck's mind&heart. Jade doesn't take it very well... Jade has problems&Beck listened. Now that they're on harsh terms will Beck use it all against her? Meanwhile, Tori is enjoying being with Beck. But happiness never lasts forever...
1. Coconut War

Chapter 1: Coconut War

**Tori's POV: **As I looked nonchalantly across the room in what happened to be Beck's direction, (or at least that's what I'd tell the person who caught me looking), I quickly looked away and blushed a deep scarlet. For what I saw left me in awe; Beck was already looking/staring at me.

Once my skin went back to a normal color, I made sure my head was pointed toward Sikowitz, yet I allowed my eyes to slowly turn back towards Beck. I sighed a sigh that was an in-love sigh disguised as a bored sigh and Andre looked at me with a silent but apparent 'what's wrong?' look on his happy go lucky face.

Andre was my best friend; being the first person I met from Hollywood Arts before I even went to the amazing school. I knew from the beginning that I could tell him anything and everything and if I asked for it to stay between us, that's exactly where it would be. I felt the same about Cat and kind of the same with Robbie.

But sometimes I feel like he uses Rex to blab things to people when he can't keep his mouth shut. Thus, I usually turned to Andre or Cat when I needed to confess something. Apparently, I was lost in my thoughts at that point, because Andre, Cat, Beck (and Jade, since she never leaves Beck alone with me for some strange reason) were standing there soon followed by Sikowitz trying to get my attention.

"Hello, anyone home?" asked Cat. "Earth to Tori, class is over," Andre said as he waved his hand in front of my face in a second attempt to capture my attention. Then when they finally gave up, my friends and Jade gave Sikowitz the O.K. and I was snapped back to reality; or rather _smacked _back. **THWACK!** I yelped in pain, as I looked to the only person _insane _enough to launch a coconut at my head, aside from Jade.

"Sikowitz? Why!" I raised my voice to question my crazy, barefoot teacher who I'd mistaken for a homeless person on my first day at HA many moons ago. "Well in my defense they gave me the O.K.," Sikowitz defended himself, pointing to my friends. I looked at them, got up, and switched my question to them, "Guys! Why?"

All they had in response were simple shrugs. I rolled my eyes then headed for the door and the lunchroom as I called back to them and smirked, "Anyone comin', or is it _my _ turn to smack _your_ heads with coconuts?" Andre and Cat smiled then followed, while Beck gave me a heart-melting smile and Jade a tug to follow the rest of us to lunch.


	2. Vega!

**Beck's POV:** "_I wonder what Tori was thinking about when she spaced out on us?" _I thought to myself as I was waiting for Jade to get her lunch. I don't want to admit it to anyone, but ever since Tori came to HA I started feeling different about my relationship with Jade. I mean, Jade was my first love, first actual girlfriend, first kiss… she was my first everything. I've been in a steady relationship with her for a year and 10 months, and she's acted exactly the same towards me since the very first day we met.

When I thought about our history together, I realized a crucial piece of information: in the entire time we've been together, Jade has never done a _single _nice thing for me. Unless, of course, you count giving me a can of lemonade for my birthday to be an act of kindness… I really hate how cruel Jade acts towards Tori, and if I say anything she accuses me of cheating on her with Tori.

I almost feel trapped or suffocated when I'm with Jade, but when I'm with Tori, I feel… free. While I won't tell anyone about this, I have sometimes fantasized about being in a relationship with Tori, and every time I didn't _like_ what I saw; I _loved _what I saw. The farthest I've let the fantasy go is when Tori and I get married and have children; having children and possibly marriage is something I won't ever experience if I stay with Jade.

Jade absolutely _hates _children, and if I know anything about Jade, (which sadly I do), she would _never _want to do something that traditionally involves her father's presence. And when I think of how I want my marriage ceremony to go, I always imagine it in the most traditional setting possible.

Tori has the best relationship ever with both her parents, and they already adore me. The only remotely bad thing I can think of that would come out of my marriage to Victoria Vega would be something that happened almost 18 years ago: Trina Vega. I know deep down that if things were ever to get to that point between Tori and I, I'll love her so much I'll learn how to like Trina.

"Beck? Beck!" Jade screamed pulling me out of my reverie. I looked and smiled thanking God she couldn't read my mind, "Hey Jade". She rolled her eyes like always and continued to eat her salad as I slipped back into my fantasy world. I could easily imagine Tori and myself together. I could kiss goodbye the idea of having any of the things I want like children and a traditional marriage if I planned on having a future with Jade. I mean, I really care about her, but sometimes I just don't know what I ever saw in her. Then other times, I remember every exact detail.

When Jade and I first met, it was my first day at Hollywood Arts and Jade, being a year-long veteran to the school and immediately taking a shine to me like all the other ladies I've come into contact with, decided to show me around. By the time lunch came, we were making out in the hallway and I was carrying her books to the classes I didn't know the location of.

I remember thinking she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. Looking back now, I realize I spoke too soon. The day I met Victoria Vega, the thought of Jade being the most beautiful girl I'd ever met became outdated. Tori erased everything I knew about being smooth, calm, and collected around a girl. I was lucky she didn't think anything of it. But sadly, while Tori herself was completely oblivious to my minor infatuation with her, which is turning more major with each hair flip, long look, and soft touch, Jade is all too aware.

Every time I look at Tori I see everything I've ever wanted. And every time I look into Jade's eyes, I see no soul, passion, or life. Instead, I see hate, anger, frustration, and underneath it all and almost completely undetectable, fear. That's the main reason I haven't broken up with Jade: because I'm afraid she'll do something terribly drastic. I wouldn't have to worry about that if I was with anyone else, including Tori, which is why I'm planning out what to say when I call Jade over to "talk".

"Hey Jade?" I calmly asked, not wanting to upset her until it would be inevitable. She looked up at me for the first time since she caught me looking at Tori in Sikowitz's class, "What," she replied in her usual flat-tone that currently, I was grateful for. "I was wondering, babe, could you come over to my place tonight? I kind of wanted to talk to you…" I hoped with everything I had that she wouldn't ask why we couldn't discuss it now. "Why can't we talk now?" she responded not only inquisitive, but suspicious as always.

Some times I feel like I know Jade a little too well, yet don't know how to use this information. "Umm, I don't think here's the best place. It's kind of a private matter." I hoped so hard I actually crossed my fingers under the table. Knowing Jade, she'll push the subject until she hears what she wants. Not what _you _wanted to say, but what_ she _wanted to hear. "Well I'm sure whatever it is, it can be discussed among others," she said with a smile on her face that, if I'm being honest, was quite frightening.

I threw my hands in the air, deciding to give up, "Fine. You want to know what I wanted to tell you?" She looked shocked at my boldness, but frankly I didn't care, "Yes, Beck. I'd love to hear what you wanted to tell me, what that private matter was. Please continue," she responded cockily. I realized that we not only had a small audience, but also the eye and ear of every person at the café. "Jade, I'm breaking up with you," I replied very bluntly.

The look on her face was completely terrifying. The look in her eyes was absolutely paralyzing. But I knew it had to be done. "What?" she half calmly, half insanely asked me. "You heard me, Jade. I'm breaking up with you… for another girl I've had my eye on for a while," I announced to not only Jade, but to our small crowd as well. At that moment, I realized that if jade was as smart as I thought she was, Tori should not be_ walking _towards us, but_ running _in the very opposite direction.

And as soon as I finished that thought, it was proven correct as Jade turned slowly towards the approaching Tori. She looked completely calm… until she screamed at the top of her lungs the last name of the beautiful girl that took my breath away.

"VEGA!"


	3. The Extent Of The Damage

**Tori's POV: **As I stood there, paralyzed in fear, I saw how little space there was between Jade and myself. I also realized how little time I had to escape; if I wanted to survive that is. It only took about 3 seconds to choose what to do. And it was in that 3 seconds that I would get thee worst head start ever. Within approximately 5 seconds, Jade had me on the ground and was holding nothing back, extremely intent and doing nothing but beating me to a pulp.

All I could hear were the screams of people, mostly fearful of Jade, but also freaking out about the murder that would've happened had Beck, Andre, Lane, and even Sikowitz and the Principal not stepped in to save me. I would love to see the day that someone was actually able to stand up to Jade, challenge her to a fight, and beat her like she beat me. That sight would make my day.

I say that simply due to the fact that it took 2 teenage boys, and 3 grown men to get that one girl off of me; or what was left. When the beating was finally over, I didn't dare try to lift my head up, because all I had to do was stick my hand behind my head to see and feel the blood that Jade made pour out of me. Everything was becoming blurry, my vision, sight, and my hearing became muffled. I felt dizzy even though I was lying on the ground.

Though with all the commotion around me, all the people rushing to get me the medical attention I desperately needed, you'd think that all the footsteps would make the ground, and my body, vibrate. Then all of a sudden, everything went silent. My vision: gone. My hearing: on mute. My sense of smell: all I could smell was my blood spilled on the concrete of the "Asphalt Café". My sense of touch: my hands were wet.

And all I could taste was the faint taste of mint from the gum that I swallowed when I gulped as a result of the assumption that I was done for. In the amount of time it took for me to lose my senses, they came back, with the exception of my hearing. Luckily I could read lips, or I'd be severely irritated at the, hopefully temporary, handicap. As I regained my sight, it came back in blurry at first, to where I could only barely make out the outlines of the people hovering over me.

Then I finally got back my entire 20/20 vision, and used it to look around for a clue as to my whereabouts. I immediately realized I was in an ambulance. Correction: a fast moving ambulance. I noticed that I had 3 companions. Sikowitz, Lane, and Beck were gathered together talking quietly. I cleared my throat to make my consciousness known, and simultaneously, Beck, Lane, and Sikowitz looked to me with what seemed to be quite puzzled expressions.

I tried to figure out a way to, a, let them know I was currently deaf, and b, communicate with them to both ask, and answer questions. I had a feeling this was going to be difficult, though I knew I had to try. I attempted a whisper, because I'd rather be too soft of voice than too loud, and Beck leaned in to hear what I had to say. I read his lips as he repeated my message. "She said she's okay, she can't hear, but she can see and read lips, and she wants to know what happened." I smiled at Beck as a thank you, and felt relief that Sikowitz and Lane figured out they had to make sure I could see their lips for me to understand.

I read their lips as they explained. "Well, it's unclear the exact reasoning behind Jade's attack on you," Lane began, "But we definitely know there's a strong reason backing up her strong reaction," Sikowitz finished. I half-nodded, then apparently cringed at the pain, because I could read everyone's lips as they told me to relax. What I would do for my hearing back…

It would make everything so much easier for me right now. I also wished that I could hear someone's soothing voice; no one specific, just anyone. The voice of someone calming me down, reassuring me by reminding me that everything will be alright, and to stay calm because it'll get better and easier. As I was silently wishing for my hearing, I could've sworn I heard something.

I tried to listen closely, despite the obvious fact that I had nothing else to tune out, and heard it again. This time the noise was louder and longer, then I began to hear a voice. That single voice turned into 2, then 3, then I could hear surrounding noises. _Your wish is my command. _This whole experience just got a little better. "You guys? Does anyone know the extent of my damage?

Or how much longer till we get to the hospital?" I spoke at normal volume for the first time since telling the guy in the lunch truck what I wanted. "The paramedics said you lost a pretty bad amount of blood from your head. You also have a concussion, a black eye, a broken nose, a busted lip, and some scratches on your face," Beck had informed me in a strangely calm manner. "And it'll just be a little while longer till we get to the hospital, so hang in there Toro," Sikowitz reassured.

"Did you call me Toro again?" I playfully questioned the crazy teacher. "No. Yes. Maybe." He simply replied. "You do acknowledge that it's Tori, right?" I explained, putting emphasis on the proper pronunciation of my nickname. He smirked and threw back at me, " I know, Tori." His smirk turned into a smile and he reached down to hug me gently and placed a reassuring kiss on my forehead.

I smiled and thanked him, "Thanks Sikowitz. I really needed some comfort. You'd think I'd get that from the GUIDANCE Counselor -cough cough- LANE -cough cough- Beck, Sikowitz, and myself all smirked and turned towards the counselor who, compared to us, was cowering in the corner of the speeding vehicle.

He looked at us as if he had done nothing wrong. "What? I'm observing the situation, and debating with myself on what to do about it all," Lane defended. I turned from him and breathed a sigh of relief, along with the others, when the ambulance finally came to a stop. He heard the drivers shut their doors, and their steps towards us.

They opened the doors and the lights from the street combined with the lights from the hospital nearly blinded me.


	4. Time For Explainations & Confessions

**Tori's POV: **As I was pulled out of the ambulance, I took comfort in the fact that there were 3 trustworthy people with me the entire time. If Beck, Sikowitz, and Lane weren't with me, I'm pretty sure I would've been scared out of my mind. I don't know if it has anything to do with my minor, turning major every time I see him, infatuation with him, but whenever there's something wrong, Beck has a nice way of calming down the people involved.

I looked up, looking past the bright as hell hospital lights shining down on my face, to find Beck's radiant face. I then smiled, because I knew that with Beck by my side, nobody would hurt me. I really wish I knew why Jade pounced me in the café. All I remember seeing was Beck and Jade in what seemed like a heated argument, then I saw her turn towards me.

She turned towards me, screamed my name, and all I had the time to do was gulp. By then she had me on the ground, and the rest that happened landed me here. In a hospital, when I should be in Sikowitz's improv class. At that moment I found myself wondering who they got to replace him for the rest of the school day. Probably someone good, but not nearly as good as Sikowitz.

I was about to ask Sikowitz himself who had replaced him, then in my mind slapped myself on the forehead. How would he know who had replaced him, if he was with me the entire time since the attack happened? I felt so stupid at that moment, but had no time to tease myself about it, because we'd arrived at the proper room for my treatment and examination.

They poked and prodded my body and listened to my reactions to try to make sure they didn't miss anything. The examination lasted about 20 minutes, then 2 handsome police officers came into the hospital room I was put in to ask me some questions. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Officer Nic Powers, and this is my partner and brother, Steven," the polite officer introduced. They started the questioning.

"So lets start with the basics: What's your name?" "Victoria Marie Vega, sir," I answered simply. This was going easier than I thought. "Alright Miss Vega, and what was the name of your attacker, if you know?" the officer continued. "Jadelyn Alison West," I replied even though it felt weird saying her real name instead of Jade. "Okay, and one last question ma'am," the officer started, "do you know why Jadelyn attacked you?" he asked.

"I apologize officer, but I was trying to figure that out myself," I responded. Just as the officers were about to thank me for my time, wish me better and such, I saw Beck swing in and say something I never **ever **thought I'd hear him say in a place other than my dreams. "Jadelyn Alison West attacked Victoria Marie Vega after I broke up with her, officers.. And if you're wondering what that has to do with it, why it's involved in this, is because Jadelyn despises Victoria…

But now she despises me as well, because I ended our relationship because I'm absolutely, completely head over heels in love with Victoria Vega." I looked at him with wide eyes and reacted as if the 2 police officers weren't even in the room. "Y-You are in love with me?" He looked at me with a completely different expression than I've ever seen on his face. I believe it was an expression to show he was in love. I was still in disbelief as he walked over to me.

"Victoria Vega, I've been smitten. By the most wondrous, graceful, gorgeous, intelligent, amazing girl I've ever met. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, when you ran into me and spilt my coffee on my shirt, I felt like we had a connection. I thought Jade was the most beautiful girl in the world, but the day I met you I remember you flipped my whole entire comprehension of beauty and you broke my scale.

I am absolutely in love with you, and I broke up with Jade because I knew that if I ever wanted children, or marriage, I couldn't let my relationship with her continue. I'm not saying that I want to marry you, because I know you deserve so much better than myself, but I was wondering, if you could ever forgive me for making Jade do this to you, would you consider going out with me?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing was actually coming from Beck! Did he have any idea how long I've waited to hear him say that? I looked into his beautiful eyes, which they say are the windows to the soul, and saw he was telling the truth. "Beck, you really left Jade, your girlfriend of one year and almost eleven months, for me?" I questioned.

He smiled at me and leaned towards my face, "You tell me if this gives you the answer you're looking for," he cockily replied. He leaned closer and placed a soft, and gentle but passionate kiss on my lips. I was shocked at first, but quickly obliged. I felt his tongue pass by my upper lip asking permission to enter.

I opened my mouth slowly. _Permission for access granted. _Our kiss lasted so long it felt like the end scene of a fairytale. The kind where the prince meets the peasant girl, they fall in love, go through so type of trail, and eventually get married. I cannot say I have ever been happier in my entire life. Not when I got asked to transfer to Hollywood Arts, or when I met my friends, or even when I first met Beck.

Right now will definitely go down in my mind as thee happiest moment of my life. He finally pulled back and his smile was a mile wide. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" he slyly asked. "Oh yes," I smiled along with him, hoping I didn't look as stupidly happy as I felt. "So did that answer your question as to whether or not I really left Jade for you?" he continued.

"Yes. I'm sorry for doubting, I just found it hard to believe, since Jade is so… Jade. And I'm just… me," I replied very truthfully. Beck looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, "Victoria Marie Vega, after what I said, how could you put yourself down like that?" I looked away, ashamed, "I don't know, it's just I thought Jade and you were really happy together. Now I hear this, and…"

My thoughts and sentence trailed off as I tried to hide my issues with self-image and self esteem from Beck. "I can tell there's something wrong with you, Tori," Beck looked at me with an expression and eyes that made me want to just break down and tell him my story. It took only a few second for me to decide that if there was anyone I could trust besides Andre and Cat, it was definitely Beck.

But then again, this matter was something I haven't told Cat, or even Andre. The only people who know about my issues are my mother, father, and my sister Trina. I decided to confess, since I knew it would both, bring the two of us closer, and make me feel so much better. "Alright Beck, you got me. There is definitely something wrong with me… Before I tell you, I'd like it if you shut the door…"

Beck walked over to the door and shut it carefully, then came back to sit down next to me. He could definitely tell that there was a story coming on. Just as I was about to begin, a doctor walked into the room. "Sorry you two, but since Tori is in stable condition, your teacher and guidance counselor said it's time for you to go back to school.

When Beck got up to walk out and frowned about having to leave me, I beckoned him towards me. He walked back over and I pushed myself forward to kiss him, and whispered in his ear, "See you later, boyfriend." Just before he walked out the door, he turned back to smile and wink at me.

"See you later, girlfriend."


	5. A Bumpy Ride & A Confrontation

**Beck's POV: **While I was walking down the hall of the hospital, I realized I had some time to think about what I'll say to Jade if I see her anytime soon. _I am so happy I told Tori how I feel. It feels exactly as people have described it as: an enormous weight being lifted off my shoulders. I put my heart on the line, and now I see where it has gotten me. I now get to call the most beautiful girl in the world my girlfriend._

_I'll be the envy of the male population. To me, this is the equivalent to having a supermodel, movie star, or Swedish girl as my girlfriend. It was terrible looking at Tori everyday before this, because it's just so hard looking at a "friend" and seeing nothing less or more than everything you've ever wanted. And if I were caught by Jade staring at Tori a little too long, I'd face the worst possible punishment._

_The silent treatment is what I got at first, or a series of angry looks, or a push in the gut… Then when she caught me constantly, it would be even worse. Thinking about it now, I feel like less of a man for being so intimidated by her. I mean, she's obviously different, but now that I'm with Tori I don't know how I was able to see past Jade's baggage._

_She is obsessed with all pointy objects, especially scissors, and loves inflicting pain or fear on someone, mostly Tori or Sinjin. When I thought I saw how crazy she could get, she goes and attacks Tori and lands her in the hospital._ Just as I finished that thought, I pushed through the hospital exit doors. I looked around then the thought dawned on me: _I came here in an ambulance. _

_How am I going to get to school?_ "Beck! Hey Beck, over here!" I looked over and saw Lane and Sikowitz waving towards me from Sikowitz's van. "Coming!" I yelled across the busy parking lot. I jogged over there, hopped in, and prepared for the ride. Most, if not all, of Sikowitz's students know you are to expect a very bumpy ride when you ride in his van.

While it's a fairly new vehicle, there were several factors to have that beat out. Mainly the fact that while Sikowitz is an excellent teacher, he is a terrible driver, combined with the fact that, since he sees 'visions' from the milk in coconuts, he swerves a lot to avoid things he thinks he sees, are what contribute to the bumpy ride I'm enjoying right now.

I was half thankful and half worrisome when Lane decided to break the silence by starting conversation. "So Beck, I heard from the police officers that came to question Tori, that there _is _a known reason for Jade's seemingly random act of violence against Tori," Lane mentioned nonchalantly.

I looked at him, "Yea, there is." He looked like he was trying to get an explanation out of me, so I decided to provide it before it got awkwardly obvious. "I broke up with Jade a few minutes before the attack happened. She was already on edge, and when I told her why and who I was leaving her for it pushed her over the edge and she attacked Tori," I finished the story.

For some reason it seemed much easier now that I've already told it twice. Lane looked almost pleased that his nonchalant probing had gotten something out of me. I saw Sikowitz glance back at me from the rear view mirror after I finished explaining. "Well, at least it wasn't your fault. I mean, sure Jade was upset, most girls would be if their boyfriend of almost 2 years,"

Lane paused, "or so I've heard," he continued, "for a girl she doesn't really like. But that does not give her the right to take it out on Tori." I looked back down and used my phone to go to . I could see that Jade had already unfriended me. That would mean that she's either, not in police custody, or must have done that pretty fast.

I was about to change my relationship status just to spite her when we pulled into the parking lot of the school. Lane helped me get out and, after I thanked them for going along for Tori, I walked through the doors of the school and walked down the hall to the improv class that would have to go on without Tori.

I don't know why I did, but before I headed into improv class, I decided to go get a drink. For whatever reason I chose to do that, I'll never know. Maybe it was some invisible force telling me to go, or maybe it was something else. All I know is that I'm glad I did, because I wouldn't have gotten to take this opportunity and use it. A few feet from the water fountain was Jade.

She saw me first, so I suppose that gave me the confidence to talk to her. I made eye contact, then began, "Jade, I'd like to talk to you." She just looked at me with the same look she'd give Tori: distaste and disgust. I realized that, after what I told her and everything that went down today, I really should get used to it. "What," she replied blandly. I gave her the same look and figured I should start before we got caught.

"Look Jade, I'm not going to yell or scream at you. All I want to know is why?" She gave me an angry and irritated look, "Why are you picking a fight, Beck? It's over and done with. There's nothing more to say." "I'm not picking a fight, Jade! And no, it's definitely not over and done with. There is definitely something more to say. Like I said already, all I want to know, is why?"

"Why do you want to know why?" she questioned me like she had the right. "Because I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you unleashed the beast on Tori!" She looked at me with a cocky smile. "I thought you said you weren't going to yell at me?" I felt so much anger and hate towards her at this very moment, I didn't care if she knew it or not.

"I have every right to," I changed my tone to one that shows calmness, "you put my girlfriend in the hospital! I'm not going to ask again, Jade. Why did you attack Tori?" She broke down at my question, "Because I still love you!" she dropped to the floor and leaned back against the lockers with her head in her hands and it almost sounded like she was crying as she continued.

"I still love you Beck, even if I don't show it. I don't like putting my emotions on display, even when I'm acting. I don't know why, but if I let my emotions show when I'm acting it still feels like I'm being weak," while she remained on the ground she looked quite pitiful, though I felt like I shouldn't care after what she did.

"Do you even understand how much I care about you? Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be walking around with my heart completely smashed and burned to ashes while you're making out with Tori? It's going to be hell for me. And I don't know if you care, but I just want you to know."

After she was finished with her little speech I almost felt like a bad person for saying what I was about to say. Then again, she _did _put my girlfriend in the hospital. I looked at her, "Look. I want to forgive you. I want for us to at least try to be friends. I want us to stay in contact.

But how can I feel right about that when you purposely put my girlfriend in the hospital! I'm going to try to forgive you, because that's just how I am. But I hope you understand that it will take some time." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "About how long will it take for you to forgive me?" I rubbed her arm and tried my hardest to give her a worthy answer.

I looked her in the eye, defeated, "I'm sorry Jade, but I just don't know. It could be months or even years before I learn to forgive you for this. Usually you take things to the max and then some, but this time you've just gone too far. And it's up to you how long it takes to come back."

I turned away from her and walked to class.


End file.
